Consequences
by lookingforthelight
Summary: Max leaves. Now the Flock has to learn how to survive on their own. Funny moments. When they meet again, what will happen? R&R pls. Some Fax. xD!


**Silent Broken Heart: Yeah… I sort of figured that.. Thanks for reviewing, anyway!**

**Huh. I didn't noe that so many ppl wanted to see what Max is doing. But I was gonna write her POV for the next –this- chapter anyway. So… here goes… **

**xD!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Max landed on a hill, in Arizona. She scanned the horizon below her.

Maximum Ride is back, baby. Back home.

Excitement coursed through her as she pushed off the edge of the cliff and snapped out her wings, tilting it instinctively –as if her senses were straining for it like a magnet attracts- to the direction of her home.

Max landed onto the garden path she had once been on. She sprinted to the door without hesitation and… dun, dun, dun… rang the bell.

Ella opened the door after a _very long_ minute and shrieked with joy at seeing her step-sister. **(At least I think they are… are they?)** Dr. Martinez arrived at the doorway not long after hearing her daughter's holler.

What else? Family hug! Fresh-baked chocolate chip cookies! Home, sweet home.

"Max? Where's the Flock?" Dr. M. curiously asked Max while they were munching on fantabulous cookies, sitting around the island in the middle of the now-messy kitchen.

No articulated reply. Max merely shrugged. Her expression stayed the same.

Ella and her mom exchanged glances.

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

"Max?" My mom poked her head around my room door.

"Hm?" I looked up from my book, sprawled on the bed.

Yes, a book. What? I CAN also be mature and sophisticated and all, right?? So, whoever likes to say anything about the fact that I read, kindly please come over if you've got the gall and say it to my face. THEN you shall learn what happens to sexist pigs.

But I digress.

"Do you want to go to the amusement park with Ella and me? We should have some outdoor bonding time!" My mom gave an enthusiastic smile, making me laugh.

"Ok! Just let me change my clothes first. I'll meet you guys at the door." I replied as I stood up.

Life at home is bliss.

So those of you unappreciative runaway teens, skedaddle straight back to your mums right now or you'll seriously regret it when a certain Maximum Ride the invincible whop your sorry butts all the way back to your home for you.

Anyways.

I grabbed my sling bag, which consisted of a wallet and a book, and slung it over my shoulder after putting on a pair of jeans and jean jacket over my shirt.

I met my mom and Ella at the door and, together, we got into my mom's car and drove to the amusement park!

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

"Oh. My. Gosh. That ride was _seriously_ wicked." Ella breathed as we exited the roller coaster.

My mother looked winded, unable to say anything, and I laughed.

That ride was peanuts to me. But why burst their bubbles?

"Come on. Let's go take that one!" I spotted another ride -named: Inverter, which spun the screaming riders round and upside-down- and grabbed the two, taking off to the queue of the ride.

As we reached the queue, my mother tugged her arm away and went, "You know, I think I'll sit out for this one."

Ella and I laughed at her expression when she saw the ride and entered the Inverter, leaving her standing at the fence with all the other people.

Let me tell you, the ride was AWESOME!

We were turned over and over, going high and low. Ella was shrieking her head off, though, with a few others. Which nearly cost my sensitive eardrums to shatter. Ouch.

But it was worth the ride, anyway.

When it ended, Ella stumbled out of her seat and I caught her. She was really dizzy and I had to lead her back to mom so we could both laugh at Ella's expression, again.

This day just couldn't get any better.

But it could get worse.

"Fang?" My mom suddenly exclaimed, her eyes widening, staring behind me.

I stopped mid-laugh.

What??

I spun around to see the whole Flock running to us.

Oh, god. This cannot be happening.

And you know what I did? Well, what would the invincible Maximum Ride do?

Uh… On second thought, don't ask that.

'Cause I backtracked, mumbled, "Uh, you know, I don't feel so well. Maybe you guys should go ahead. I'll just go right home first…" and my voice trailed off as I ducked behind a huge bin then took off running.

I was nearing the entrance when I slammed straight into someone.

My head snapped up to see a red-haired boy with a splash of freckles on his face. "Sorry, sorry…" I muttered in a hurry before I took off once again.

I reached home, dumped my bag on my bed, then took off into the sky, soaring through the air. I felt the cool wind caressing my cheeks and tried to relax.

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

It was evening before I reached home. I went back partly because I was tired and also because… I was hungry.

Hey, blame fate for making me an avian mutant hybrid that has to consume over a thousand calories daily.

I slid through my window and swung it shut before exiting my room and descending down the stair two at a time… three at a time… then a huge jump for the final few steps. And I landed with a thump.

It's fun. I felt better after my flight.

I snapped my head up and my eyes widened at the scene of the living room.

The Flock had apparently followed my family home.

________________________________________________________________________

**What will Max do? Dun dun dun… Muahaha! Lolz. **

**R&R?**

**xD XD xD!!!**


End file.
